Angel
by Light Flash
Summary: Not all angels are good, and Gohan is about to get first hand experience...


Angel  
  
A/N: Okay, this is probably messed up. The beginning I don't really like, but I can't think of an alternative so I'm going to keep it. I'm not sure about the rating, there's not very-well described gore, but there's gore.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, for I am but a puny mortal! The mighty God Akira Toryama owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT.  
  
Gohan could feel his whole life slipping away, from his fingers. Papa... he thought sadly, tears forming an irregular path down the sides of his head as he laid down on his bed. It was two years after the Cell Games. He turned his head to look at the crib where young Goten was sleeping and a slight smile spread on his face. At least there was something to take his mind off bad matters.  
Gohan stood and walked to the crib, watching the younger half-saiyajin sleep, breathing slowly and calmly. It was odd that Goten hadn't woken with one of his ear-piercing cries. Gohan smiled, letting the tip of his finger lightly rub against Goten's cheek. Goten's lips twitched upward a bit. Gohan sighed, wishing he had the ignorant innocence Goten held right now. There was a flash of light to his right. Gohan immediately turned, guarding Goten while falling into a defensive stance. Gohan gawked.  
The person had just appeared in the flash of light, apparently. It was a male, about seventeen. He had shoulder-length black hair, which really stuck out against his clothing. He was wearing a silver jacket, white shirt, and white baggy pants that covered his shoes. He had sky blue eyes and pale skin. Feathery wings extended from his back. It was pure white, with flashes of pink and pale-blue when the moonlight was in the right place. The man was glowing white, though the light was very dim. And, he was transparent. He was solid, indeed, but the wall and objects behind him showed clearly. It was impossible to describe.  
One word popped into Gohan's head, though it was a ridiculous notion. "Angel," the half-Saiyan stuttered. Indeed, the mysterious teen did seem like one of the angels that he had read about. The boy stretched his hand out towards Gohan, face sad though none of his features were changed. Gohan just stared, then felt his hand raising and reaching for the angel. Their fingertips almost met when the boy faded, like mist on the early morning. Gohan blinked.  
What the hell just happened? he wondered, staring at his hand. He went back to his bed and fell asleep. In the shadows, the same angel smiled slightly.  
_____  
Gohan awoke to the sound of silent sobbing. He was instantly by his brother's crib, only to find him still asleep. Then it must be his mom...  
Gohan quickly flew to Chichi, bracing himself for the worst. He found his mother sitting on the couch, sobbing. Her hair was loose, spilling over her shoulders. It was in a wild disarray, however. She was wearing her normal purple kimono, but she held her head in her hands, obviously crying.  
"Mom?" Gohan asked tentatively. Chichi raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
"Oh Gohan, it's horrible," Chichi said, her voice barely a whisper. "Bulma... she's... she's dead." Her eyes moistened again and she started wiping the tears away with a tissue. For an instant, Gohan felt as if the whole world were upside-down and he was going to fall inside a blank, empty hole. Then the world was right-side up, but still not correct. His eyes began to get misty and finally, thick tears rolled down his cheeks. Gohan hastily wiped them.  
"Do you know who killed her?" Gohan asked, managing to keep his tone normal, though it was a close call.  
"No," Chichi replied, shaking her head. She closed her eyes. "We're going to go to the Capsule Corporation building."  
_____  
Gohan and Chichi arrived at Capsule Corporation at noon, making sure to bring a fresh box of tissues. They gingerly walked around the building, trying to find Vegeta in the thick crowd of police officers. Gohan strayed away from Chichi, actually managing to sneak inside the building. He floated a few feet above the officers' heads, thanking Kami for the high ceilings. He made it to where Bulma was found dead.  
He heard murmurs and could read reporters' notes. Bulma had been fine, in every medical way very healthy, except she was dead. That was weird. Gohan began to examine the sight. He reached out for something that was beyond the yellow CAUTION tape and grabbed it. It was very smooth, softer than silk. It was like mist. Then, a police officer noticed him.  
"Hey, kid, what are you doing here? Go back outside," the officer said, ushering him to the door. Gohan did so, still staring at the item in shock. It was a feather. A pure-white feather that was pink and pale-blue when the light hit it just right.  
It was a feather from the angel.  
_____  
Gohan had woken for five days from the sound of his mother crying, the feather in a plastic zip-lock bag. On the sixth day, he woke up to a scream. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" Gohan bolted straight up, especially since the scream was nearby him. Gohan turned to his mother, who had just screamed.  
"What?!" Gohan demanded with urgency. Chichi pointed at the crib that she was trying in vain to back away from, though she was already pressed against the wall. With an anguished howl, she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Gohan took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He looked towards the crib. The first thing he noticed was that it had red splatters on them, that were dry and crusty. All ready he knew this wouldn't be good. Gohan stood and walked over to the crib. He stared down, preparing himself. It didn't help.  
Goten had a look of fear and horror written on his face. It was twisted in unknown agony, eyes wide and mouth hanging. His body was twisted in ways that, in all right, should not be possible. There were slashes on his arms and legs, along with a very deep one that cut through the pectoral muscles, managing to squeeze through the ribcage to pierce the heart. Gohan could see the very messy hole and the faint white of bone. Goten's right arm was cut right down to the bone as well, but it was twisted in a way that would only happen if it were broken. Goten's left leg had gaping holes in it, showing the bone splattered with blood and nicks on it made from a knife. It was bending the wrong way, managing to curl up underneath the actual body. Gohan stared at the body for a moment, not daring to believe the item that was there.  
In a puddle of his beloved brother's blood were two white feathers that were perfectly clean. The angel's feathers. Gohan picked it up numbly, then turned to stare at Goten's body again. His brother was... dead. Gohan fell to his knees, thick tears running down his cheeks. "Why?" he asked softly. "WHY?!" he screamed, tone showing that he was more grief-stricken then his expression showed.  
_____  
Gohan's bag now had three feathers. It was two deaths, three feathers, two strikes. Gohan could feel his mother's chi, slowly wearing down. She wasn't crying anymore, just staring off into space. She never moved, except to blink every once in awhile. Gohan made constant attempts to comfort her, but they were all rewarded by silence and a blank stare.  
'It's all my fault,' Gohan thought bitterly. 'That angel.... demon-angel... it....' Gohan sat down. 'If I hadn't reached out to it... why me?' Gohan fought back the urge to cry.  
'It's all my fault,' Chichi thought. 'I should have watched Goten. Why didn't I hear his cries? Why didn't Gohan? Why was I a horrible parent?' These thoughts and more ran circles through her head, trying to avoid the image of Goten's body. But it stayed. It was a constant reminder of how she had failed as a parent.  
Six days after Goten was brutally murdered, Gohan came downstairs. He screamed. His mother was dead. She was sitting on her chair, leaning back and her eyes closed almost peacefully. There was a long slash on her throat. Blood was still dripping down from it, hitting the ground over and over. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. A tear was slowly dripping down her cheek. Gohan sank to his knees again.  
"Mama..." he whispered. Something was clutched tightly in her right hand. Gohan bent closer. He screamed. It was two feathers, held tight by a death grip. He could feel everything falling apart, feel himself falling into a pit of despair and loneliness. He was sinking internally. "Mama," he said again, reaching out his hand for his mother, though he knew he was too far. "...Why?" he asked the angel, if it were nearby, tearfully. "Why?"  
_____  
Gohan could not sleep. Too much things bore at him. Three deaths. Five feathers. He looked at the bag he had collected of them. Five of them. Only... they weren't feathers anymore. They weren't white. They were blood-red, stained with the blood of Bulma, Goten and Chichi. They were twisted into letters. They spelled G-O-H-A-N. Gohan shrunk away from the bag, trying his hardest not to scream. There was a flash of light again. Gohan stood instantly, an instinct. The same teenage angel was there. Gohan began to cry again.  
"Why?" he asked the angel. The angel looked almost sad. A smirk changed that.  
"Because..." the angel replied in a surprisingly sinister voice. The angel's wings ruffled. The feathers shook lightly, each a mirror of the ones Gohan had in the bag, except that they seemed normal feathers with white and splotches of pink and blue. Gohan fell down to a sitting position.  
"Why... me?" he asked, choking. The angel looked at him, now sad.  
"I wanted a playmate," he replied. An insane smirk tore at his face. "And I will now." He charged, a knife in his hand. Gohan attempted to doge, but the angel did something with his hands and Gohan was rooted to his spot, unable to speak or scream. He was tackled by the angel. The knife slowly traced his cheek, going down across the jawbone. "Don't worry," the angel crooned. "It won't hurt a bit." The angel smirked. "It will hurt a lot, but not a bit." Gohan got a look of fear on his face.  
'Mama, Papa, Goten, Bulma...' he mouthed. He closed his eyes, ears falling. This infuriated the angel somehow and he raised his knife to stab Gohan with. He almost threw it down. It did not reach Gohan. It was stopped by a barrier. Gohan was still crying, his losses bearing down on him. 'Everyone... I failed you all...' Gohan thought. The angel hissed, irritated. He pushed his knife down harder. It could not go farther. The angel strained. The knife slowly began to go lower. The angel was pleased with his progress. However, the blade of the knife that was beyond the invisible barrier crumbled into mere shadows. The angel slipped and the entire knife fell through, parting into shadows and leaving the angel weaponless.  
The angel looked up at the sky, his face contorted with fury. 'Why can't I pierce him? Is it... his tears? His tears of sadness?' The angel hissed. 'Why can't I kill him?'  
"Because he is protected by a barrier of love," a voice resonated through the angel's head. "Those that you killed still love him and are protecting him, creating a shield of love that you, a being of hate and cruelty, cannot go beyond. It was a mistake sending you to Hell," the same voice said. "I must exterminate you." The angel screamed as he was lifted into the air. His wings faded. He began crumbling into dust from his feet upward. The last sound uttered was a howl of rage and desperation.  
Gohan sat straight up, clamping both hands over his mouth to stop a scream. His forehead was slippery with sweat and his pulse was racing. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. He threw the covers off of him and ran to the crib. Goten was still alive. Gohan ran to his mother's room. Chichi was asleep. He laughed silently. "Thank God," he whispered. "It was just a dream." Gohan walked back to his room, feeling very happy. It was then that he noticed the zip-lock bag with five feathers. Five white feathers that were pink or pale-blue if the light hit them right.  
END.  
  
A/N: Like it? You guys are probably going to ask why I killed Bulma. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I made this shorter than it originally was going to be, I didn't kill off Krillin and Yamcha like I planned. I'm probably not going to write a sequel to this. Does it need a sequel? I can't think of it needing one. Oh well. I actually surprised myself. I didn't know I could write like this. Drama-ish thingy. I usually start writing action/humor/crossovers. Oh well. Review, please!  



End file.
